


Torridity

by tardisfalls



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Heatwaves, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Trouble Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisfalls/pseuds/tardisfalls
Summary: The hot summer nights make it hard for you to sleep. Lucky for you, your boyfriend finds a way to help you sleep.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You
Kudos: 9





	Torridity

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: metachorism :)

The air around you was boiling even with the at the far in close-proximity window open. The summer air at night somehow became hotter during the night and during the day it was like walking through a Saharan Desert—Rafael had stopped wearing his three piece suite to work, settling for and any undershirt he would've worn was still inside draws being dusted by the wait of summer period ending.

Rafael had fallen asleep beside you around an hour ago, snoring softly as he got his well deserved rest after fighting crime all day without any stop—your own little hero in his own Dreamland beside you. You loved him. He was shirtless and only wore a pair of boxers beneath the duvet from earlier activities rolling around in the sheets, but that was a few hours ago and you were still awake.

The warmth had became uncomfortable during the night only because you weren't on your feet and completing tasks throughout the day to keep your mind off it. No matter which way you flipped your pillow or shifted in bed, you were still uncomfortably hot.

It was getting irritating. You had work early in the morning and you already _knew_ you would be tired all day—which meant you would definitely fall asleep by the time 9pm came around, but you would be dragging yourself throughout the entire day.

You groan, careful not to wake your hero-boyfriend, and prop yourself up on an elbow and flip the pillow again and plopping back down onto it with a sigh.

"What're you still doing awake?" His voice almost startles you. It's laced thick with sleep, making it deeper than it usually is (and sexy, too). Rafael shifts in bed and barely opens his eyes so he can see what you're doing.

"I can't sleep, it's too hot." You whine, turning your head to look at him even in the pitch dark with only a slither of the moonlight to show his features.

There's a pause before Rafael lets out a little groan when he moved his body closer to yours and laying on his side, eyes slipping shut when his head hits the fluffy pillow and a sigh of relaxation escapes his lips.

"Come here," Rafael extends his arm out and hooks it around you, reeling you in until you're crushed against his broad body. He sighs sleepily, eyes closing shut once more to chase the few more hours of sleep before his alarm rang.

This certainly didn't help your overheating problem, (it probably made it worse, too), but the warmth radiating from his bare skin had held a different meaning of warmth—suddenly you didn't want to roll around to find a cold spot anymore and much preferred to be crusher in his embrace.

He kisses your hair then shimmys until he's comfortable again, his cheek pressing against your forehead. His arms caged you against him and although it was uncomfortable, the feeling of absolute safeness in his arms was far greater than his fingernail accidentally digging into your skin of your arm.

It doesn't take long until your eyes are drooping shut, the tiredness you had been relentlessly chasing for the past hour and a half had slowed down to jog next to you, grabbing your hand and slowing right down to a calm and peaceful walk.

You were dozing off, crushed into his chest in the best way possible, when his gravelly voice came from above you and vibrated through the nerves of your skin followed by another kiss on your temple before he slips into sweet unconscious with you.

"I love you."


End file.
